


Lissa Fights 2,000 Bees

by gsaiyn



Series: high school au (Fire Emblem) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, High School AU, this is the best thing i have written thank you and good bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maribelle loves her girlfriend dearly, she really does. But there are certainly times she questions her life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lissa Fights 2,000 Bees

Walking down the hallway to lunch, Maribelle heard screaming in the courtyard. Deciding to take a peak, she stepped outside for a moment to see what was going on. Just past the beautiful cherry blossom trees and benches, she saw her girlfriend. Maribelle almost screamed herself when she saw Lissa was screaming at the top of her lungs at a beehive. “Lissa are you nuts!? Get away from there!”

“No!” Lissa shouted back at her. “I will fight these bees if its the last thing i do!” The small blonde took in a large breath and bellowed. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

“Lissa oh my god!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out some other high school au drabbles at fire-emblem-highschool on tumblr. I may not be posting them all here.


End file.
